scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Solar Problems
|previousepisode = Be Cool, Scooby-Two! |nextepisode = Game, Set, Laugh! }} Solar Problems is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise A strange sun creature is haunting the lawns in the Annual Best Lawn Contest that Fred has entered. Plot It was a windy evening. The sky was orange and the sun was setting. There was a man walking up to a house. He knocked on the door. It was opened by an old man. “Ah, hey,” said the old man. “Mr. Mortimer?” asked the man. “I’m Jonas. I heard that you are looking for somebody to mow your lawn. I just happen to be an expert lawn mower, and I want you to hire me!” “Sure,” said Mr. Mortimer. “But I don’t pay you first. I pay depending on how good of a job you do. I’ve had to fire the last few people for killing my lawn.” Jonas nodded and walked into the house. There were cats everywhere. He stopped and turned to the side. There was a painting. He turned back and a cat was right in front of his face! “Ah!” screamed Jonas, falling backwards. He then stood up and walked into the lawn. “Did you bring your own lawn mower, or do you want to use mine?” asked Mr. Mortimer. “I’ll use your lawn mower,” said Jonas. Mr. Mortimer pointed to a lawn mower, and Jonas walked over to it. He looked around at the lawn at the overly tall grass. He took the lawn mower and began to mow the lawn. Mr. Mortimer nodded and walked back into the building. Jonas began to mow the lawn, when he ran into a spot of grass he couldn’t mow. He kept pushing the lawn mower forwards, but nothing happened. “This is super difficult,” he said. “Oh well…” He pushed the lawn mower aside and pulled the grass. Suddenly, he saw a strange man wearing a blue robe with a sun shaped head! He had two glowing white eyes. Jonas screamed. He jumped up onto the porch as he watched the strange creature run around the lawn, destroying all the grass until it was just dirt. It then broke through the fence! The door burst open and Mr. Mortimer walked out. “What on earth?!” he exclaimed. “It wasn’t me! it was a sun creature!” exclaimed Jonas. “Oh, you and your friends are back,” said Mr. Mortimer. “I thought I’d seen the last of you pranksters!” “It’s true,” insisted Jonas. “Nah, you’re fired!” exclaimed Mr. Mortimer, walking away. “Now I’ll never win the best lawn contest.” Jonas stood up and looked around. He walked through the hole in the fence and began to go down the street. The sun creature was waiting! … “Well gang,” said Fred. “I’ve been working hard at my lawn, but the contest is in just a few days. Everything needs to be picture perfect. Luckily, the Mystery Machine now has lawn mower mode, so can you guys help me mow the lawn?” “It depends on money,” said Scooby. “Like, how much do we win if you win?” asked Shaggy. “We’ll split the profits,” said Fred. “If we don’t win then we’ll be wasting time,” said Scooby. “Like, true,” said Shaggy. “I’ll do it!” exclaimed Daphne. “I love mowing lawns.” “You do?” asked Velma. “Well sure,” said Daphne. “I would help, but you only have one lawn mower,” said Velma. “Right, but if we go to the store, we can get more,” said Fred. “I’m in!” exclaimed Daphne. “I’ll pass,” said Scooby. “But, like, we will come to the lawn mower store,” said Shaggy. Soon, the gang was inside the lawn mower store. People roamed around. “Okay,” said Fred. “Let’s split up and search for lawn mowers. Shaggy, you, Scooby, and Daphne go that way. Velma and I will go this way.” “Sure!” exclaimed Daphne. She ran off, dragging Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy spotted a wall lined with golf clubs. A small golf course to test out the clubs had been set up. “Game of golf, Norville?” asked Scooby. “Like, sure,” said Shaggy. “Guys, what are you doing?” asked Daphne. “We need to get some lawn mowers! C’mon!” They walked into the lawn mower room. All sorts of lawn mowers surrounded them. There was one big lawn. Fred and Velma walked over. “I guess we found the same room,” said Fred. “I told you splitting up was worthless,” said Velma. “But it was splitting up,” said Fred. “What does splitting up matter?” asked Velma. “How to be a Leader taught be that splitting up is important for a team,” said Fred. “How to be a Leader is for little kids!” argued Velma. “Well, at least we found the lawn mowers,” said Daphne. “Like, I still wanted to golf,” said Shaggy. “Me too, golfing is cooler,” said Scooby. “I can’t decide between this one and this one,” said Fred, looking at two identical lawn mowers. “They’re exactly the same,” said Velma. “No,” said Daphne. “See? This one is an inch shorter.” “Like, maybe you and me and sneak off and play a round of golf why they worry about lawn mowing,” said Shaggy. “Sure,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy walked off towards the display golf course, but soon got lost in the lawn mower room. “Like, where are we?” asked Shaggy. “Surrounded by monstrosities,” said Scooby, looking around at the lawn mowers. Suddenly, the strange sun creature rode up behind them and roared! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Run!” exclaimed Scooby. They bolted away from the sun creature, which chased them. It chased them across the lawn and waved its arms. It pointed at the ground and the grass began to get cut down where it was pointing! It continued towards Scooby and Shaggy. The two buddies ran around and corner and bumped into Fred, Daphne, and Velma. “Woah guys,” said Fred, “what happened?” “Like, we were chased by a sun creature!” exclaimed Shaggy. “With a weird blue robe and creepy eyes,” said Scooby. “Like, he almost got us!” exclaimed Shaggy. “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “Like, my estimations,” said Shaggy. “Keep it real,” agreed Scooby. “A sun monster?” asked Velma. “Maybe he’s just a lawn mower salesman,” said Daphne. “The sun monster’s no lawn mower salesman,” said a voice. A man walked over to them. “He’s a sun monster, not a lawn mower salesman. And if he is a lawn mower salesman, I’ll tell him to get out because this lawn mower store is only big enough for one lawn mower salesman, and that’s me. Gregory Gregson! Hey kids, want to buy a custom lawn mower? I make them for this store, but I can make you one.” “No!” exclaimed a voice. A man walked over. “Oh, hey there Ronald,” said Gregory. “Dude, we agreed on you not selling any lawns to anybody but my store,” said Ronald. “But I can do whatever I want,” said Gregory. “I’ve already sold one or two.” “Right, you’re fired!” exclaimed Ronald. Gregory looked angry. Then he beamed. “Finally!” Gregory ran off laughing happily. Ronald started at him, then turned to the gang. “Sorry, he’s a bit insane,” said Ronald. “What can I do for you kids?” “We need lawn mowers,” said Daphne. “That’s right we do,” said Fred. “But can you tell us anything about this sun creature?” asked Velma. “It sometimes cuts through here,” said Ronald. “What it’s really doing is targeting the lawns in the competition. Heard of it?” “We’re entering,” said Fred. “Oh,” said Ronald. “And you know what they say,” said Daphne. “Nothing like mowing a lawn for a contest because it’s just too good.” “I’m… pretty sure that’s not a thing,” said Velma. “This lawn mowing business has me tired,” said Shaggy. “Me too,” said Scooby. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Scooby and Shaggy walked off to the camping section of the shop. There was a fake camp in the middle. Scooby and Shaggy got in the tent and closed their eyes. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked over. Fred had a lawn mower, and Daphne was trying to grab it. “Where are Shaggy and Scooby?” asked Velma. “Probably back at Fred’s house,” said Daphne. They all walked past the false night sky and out of the store. Suddenly, somebody tapped Scooby’s paw. He and Shaggy got out from the tent. There was a security guard. “You can’t sleep there,” he said. “Like, oh,” said Shaggy. “Bye!” exclaimed Scooby. The two buddies ran all the way to Fred’s lawn. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked over. “I told you they’d be here,” said Daphne. “You guys didn’t have another run in with the sun creature, right?” asked Velma. “No,” said Scooby. “Great, then let’s get to work mowing the lawn!” exclaimed Fred. “But first, we’ve got a mystery to solve!” ... The gang was outside, walking around “So, who’s the judge of this year’s contest?” asked Fred. “I am!” a woman said, walking over. “I’m Alta Corzon. I don’t own the contest, Duncan Smith does. But, I’m the judge.” “We’re investigating the sun creature,” explained Velma. “Oh,” said Alta. “You are detectives?” “Yeah,” said Daphne. “Cool, I’ll show you where the sun creature first attacked,” said Alta. … The gang and Alta were at a building, waiting at the door. It was opened by a man. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Mr. Mortimer. No need to knock, it’s always unlocked.” “So,” said Daphne. “Can I mow your lawn?” “Sure!” exclaimed Mr. Mortimer. “I hire people to mow the lawn all the time! So does my next door neighbor, Jane. Duncan Smith came by earlier, he’s the dude who runs this contest. Anyway, he told me my lawn was pretty bad. And it is! The people I hire have been destroying it! So I take it back. In fact, go away.” He closed the door. “Like, that went well,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, no lawn mowing for us,” said Scooby. “Not exactly,” said Fred. “See?” asked Velma, pointing to the opening in his fence. The gang walked through. “Mr. Mortimer’s right,” said Alta. “His lawn has been utterly destroyed!” Suddenly, from another hole in the fence, in came the sun creature! It roared and began to run towards them. “Alright gang, run!” exclaimed Fred. The chase scene starts. The gang is running from the sun creature. He is pointing down and destroying the grass. Scooby and Shaggy hop over a fence and climb up some tall grass. The sun creature comes in and destroy it. They run across the lawn, and the sun creature chases them getting rid of the grass behind them. It zooms out and shows a pattern matching Scooby’s face in the lawn. The two buddies bolt into the house. Velma is running from the sun creature. She ducks into a lawn. It gets rid of all the grass around her, revealing water everywhere. Velma stays were she is as the sun creature comes towards her. She jumps the water and climbs up a tree. Fred is running from the sun creature. He sees Velma, and they run into the building Scooby and Shaggy were in. The music stops. “Guys?” asks Fred. “What are you doing here?” asks Velma. “Hiding,” said Shaggy. “Duh,” said Scooby. Suddenly, they see the lawn creature destroying the lawn and the music resumes. Daphne walks onto the lawn, sees it, and begins to run. She bolts away and bumps into Alta. The sun creature begins to come towards them, and they dodge. They walk up to the house and knock on the door. It’s opened by Scooby. “Hello,” he says. The sun creature begins to come towards them rapidly! Alta and Daphne run in and Scooby slams the door. The sun creature roars, turns around, and vanishes. The chase scene ends. “Wow!” exclaimed Alta. “That was fun. Is this what it’s like to be a detective?” “Yes,” said Fred. “Yeah, pretty much,” said Velma. “All the time,” said Daphne. “I wish not,” said Scooby. “Like, I was a teenage detective,” added Shaggy. Suddenly, a person wearing a coat made of grass walked in. “Hello,” she said. “I am Jane. Are you here to mow my lawn?” “Sure!” exclaimed Daphne. “No!” exclaimed Fred. “Like, we’re here to leave,” said Shaggy. “I second that,” said Scooby. The gang and Alta walked out of the building and bumped straight into Gregory. “Want to buy my custom lawns?” he asked. “No,” said Velma. Gregory sighed and walked off. “Okay gang, let’s split up and search for clues,” said Fred. “Can I help?” asked Alta. “In fact, how do you become a detective? Can you guys help me find a case to solve?” “We’ll help you later,” said Fred. “But you can help us if you want. Alright, Daphne, you Scooby and Shaggy go investigate the lawn mower store. Alta, Velma, and I will check out my lawn and see if the sun creature is going to sabotage our precious work. I can’t wait to enter it! Are you allowed to enter as team?” “Sure,” said Alta. … Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne were in the lawn mower store. “I’ll look for lawns- I mean, clues,” said Daphne. “Like, Scoob and I will play golf- I mean, play clue- I mean-” said Shaggy. “Find clues,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy walked over to the golf course. “Hole in one,” said Scooby. He pulled out a golf club, hit a ball, and landed it in the hole. “Like, your predictions are accurate Scooby,” said Shaggy. He hit the ball, getting a hole in one. They walked over to the lawn mowers and found Daphne talking to Ronald. “I’ll take this one,” she said. “Okay,” said Ronald. “Or actually, this one,” said Daphne. “Why not both?” asked Ronald. “Why not?” asked Daphne, handing Ronald some money. She took the lawn mower and walked over to Shaggy and Scooby. “No clues here,” said Daphne. “Like, I didn’t see any clues either, you Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “I see a clue,” said Scooby, “look!” He pointed the sun creature, who was coming towards them! “Run!” exclaimed Daphne. She ran into a different part of the store, grabbed some skateboards, left money, and handed two to Shaggy and Scooby. They began to skateboard away, but the sun creature was fast. They skateboarded away until they lost it, then turned into Fred’s lawn. “Do I want to know what’s going on here?” asked Fred. “Maybe they entered a skateboarding contest,” said Velma. “Like, nope,” said Shaggy. “We ran into the s-s-s-sun creature!” exclaimed Scooby. “So I bought these skateboards to help us escape,” explained Daphne. “Do you do that a lot in mystery solving?” asked Alta. “Yep,” said Scooby. “So, where did the sun creature go?” asked Fred. “It was, like, after us,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, we barely escaped,” said Daphne. The gang walked out of the lawn and looked around for the sun creature. Suddenly, Gregory popped up from a hole in the ground. “Want to buy a custom lawn mower?” “No,” said Daphne. He went back down the hole. “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of what’s going on here,” said Velma. “Great, it’s time to set a trap,” said Fred. “The plan goes like this.” He whispered something to Shaggy and Scooby. Their eyes widened. “Like, no way you could get us to do that,” said Shaggy. “Impossible,” said Scooby. … Scooby and Shaggy were mowing Mr. Mortimer’s lawn. “Keep up the good work guys!” he called. “Like, we’ll try,” said Shaggy. “No problem Mortimer Mr., I mean, Mr. Mortimer,” said Scooby. Mr. Mortimer went back into his house. Suddenly, the sun creature came out from nowhere and began to shoot towards them at high speed! “Like, run Scooby!” cried Shaggy. “I’m way ahead of you!” exclaimed Scooby, who was on a skateboard. Shaggy jumped on the other and they began to zip away from the sun creature. It gave chase. They turned around a corner and into Fred’s lawn. It began to come towards them. Suddenly, it began to shake around, then stopped. “Cardboard grass,” said Daphne. “Great… idea Fred. I wonder… what’s next.” “Thanks!” exclaimed Fred. “Time for the unmasking,” said Velma, pulling away the costume. “It’s a lawn mower!” exclaimed Shaggy. “I knew they were no good,” said Scooby. “A special lawn mower,” said Velma. “It’s remote controlled with a robotic body on top.” “So, it was Gregory?” asked Daphne, “he built it?” “Not Gregory,” said Fred. “Alta.” “Right,” said Velma. “We knew it had to be a custom made lawn mower due to how it could get rid of the grass just like that. We had two suspects.” “Gregory or Ronald,” said Fred. “We knew Gregory made the lawns for Ronald, but then he revealed he had made a few for some random people. I think my cardboard grass plan to break the lawn mower ruled.” “No wonder you didn’t tell Alta about that part,” said Velma. “But we realized it was Alta who was controlling the sun creature, that’s why she tried to help us,” said Velma. “It wasn’t help; it was to throw us off the track. And she asked us to help her find a mystery so that we would be distracted from this one.” “But when that didn’t work, she had to start targeting us,” said Fred. “Like, I get it,” said Shaggy. “I still don’t know why,” admitted Scooby. “We figured that out when Mr. Mortimer told us Duncan Smith was giving him advice,” said Velma. “He isn’t the judge; so why would he do that? He could leave that up to Alta.” “Oh I get it! The judge wasn’t Alta!” exclaimed Daphne. “She just made that up.” “Right,” said Velma. “She wanted to eliminate cheaters who were using other people to mow their lawns for them.” “Why not just tell Duncan Smith?” asked Shaggy. “Yeah, why?” asked Scooby. “He wouldn’t listen,” said Alta. “He said it wasn’t against the rules. I’m pretty sure he’s an idiot. Anyway, I was the one who created this contest, but I let Duncan run that. It was a pretty bad idea, but since we signed this contract, I couldn’t fire him. I wanted to fix the contest, and I would have too, if it wasn’t for you meddling mystery solvers.” … The next day, Duncan Smith was announcing the winner. “And the winner is… Mystery Inc.!” exclaimed Duncan. “The prize is one million dollars.” “Like, think of how much food we could get,” said Shaggy. “Oh boy,” said Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Lawns Cast and Characters Villains *Sun Creature Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *None Quotes *“Did you bring your own lawn mower, or do you want to use mine?” - Mr. Mortimer Home Media